


Donde se verá como la mitomanía de Grantaire puede jugarle en contra

by Sheila_Ruiz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras es tan franco que desconcierta, Enjolras shipea Épossette tanto que duele, F/F, F/M, Gracias, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash, benditas sean, discusión de poliamor, durante un largo rato, en realidad, especialmente a Grantaire, especialmente a R, especie de autoindulgente pwp sin sexo, las únicas que saben que esta pasando acá son Cossette y Éponine, necesito que suspendan su incredulidad, no les voy a mentir, oblivious!enjolras, pining!grantaire, señor dales paciencia, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Aunque Joly le había dicho muchas veces que no era así como se usaba la palabra, Bossuet decía siempre que Grantaire era un mitómano.Grantaire cree que su amigo se refiere a su pasión por los mitos griegos, pero lo cierto es que Grantaire tenía cierta tendencia a mitificar a las personas.Como a  Enjolras.Por supuesto que Grantaire va a mitificar a la novia de Enjolras también.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inktober-day-19](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262307) by dumb-incorporations.tumblr.com. 



> ¡Hola!  
> Para hablar de un modo que todos nos entendamos:  
> Yo: Tomate las cosas con calma. Eres nueva en este fandom y el trabajo en que te basas es tan complicado... Haz una pequeña viñeta, algo para practicar y que puedas terminar.  
> Yo a mi misma: ¿Qué tal si comprimís cada headcanon que haya pasado por tu cabeza y dormis cuatro horas cada noche durante las próximas dos semanas? Eso sería genial. Quien sabe si volves a escribir alguna vez.
> 
> Me gusta imaginar a Victor Hugo tomando un whisky en la otra vida y diciendo "No viví en el exilio para esto"

Sentado en un café al que probablemente jamás vuelva, lápiz en mano, con la botella de vino más barata a su codo derecho, Grantaire hace metódicamente una lista de las peores ideas que ha tenido en las dos últimas semanas.

A saber:

1\. Ofrecerse a diseñar el folleto para la última protesta de Les Amis. Ya tenía una entrega en la universidad y dos encargos, uno de los cuales podía abrirle muchas puertas.  
2\. Querer redimirse con Enjolras por aquel fiasco con la exposición artística sobre... ¿Colonialismo en el siglo XXI? Lo que fuera, se suponía que Grantaire haría los contactos con los artistas plásticos, pero eso no salió tan bien.  
3\. Decidir que, ya que iría al campus a llevar los folletos, bien podía llevar su cámara y tomar algunas fotos. Los lugares con mucha gente siempre eran su mejor inspiración y, en ese momento, parecía una mejor idea que quedarse encerrado en su departamento con la sola compañía de su cabeza.  
4\. Aceptar la invitación de Courfeyrac de salir a festejar el éxito de la protesta. Porque incluso Apolo había dicho que si.  
5\. Quedarse con un gruñón y bastante tomado Enjolras en la mesa mientras todos los demás estaban en la pista de baile.

Vamos a darle un vistazo más cuidadoso a esa última.

(Grantaire golpea su bloc con el lápiz y toma un trago de vino.)

Enjolras no salía nunca a este tipo de lugares. Aparentemente, porque consideraba que la única forma de soportarlos era beber lo que Grantaire hubiera considerado una cantidad apenas suficiente para enrojecerle la nariz, pero que estaba haciendo estragos en su amigo, (que hablaba cada más rápido y más ininteligiblemente sobre cuán noble era el linaje de la Unión Europea, pero cuántos problemas traía en la práctica) mientras Grantaire examinaba distraídamente las fotos que había sacado en el visor de su cámara.

De pronto, Enjolras le había sacado la cámara de las manos (que aún seguía colgada de su cuello, muchas gracias) y la estaba acercando exageradamente a su nariz para ver las fotos, arrastrando al fotógrafo en el proceso, que quedó incómodamente con la barbilla sobre el hombro del rubio.

(6. Inhalar subrepticiamente el aroma a champú de miel y a cuero de la campera roja de Enjolras y tener que evitar a toda costa derretirse contra su hombro.)

\- R.- Enjolras giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió con aprobación, el tipo de aprobación que reservaba para cuando Gavroche explicaba perfectamente un concepto político. - Son muy buenas. La gente... La capturaste.- maravillado, el rubio volvió la atención a las fotos.

\- Ah. Uh. Gracias.- hacia tanto calor en la discoteca, por eso Grantaire se estaba quedando sin aire.

(7. Estar toda la tarde de pie y beber con el estómago vacío. Las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle incluso sentado.)

\- Vamos a mi departamento.- dijo de pronto Enjolras, soltando bruscamente la cámara y al mismo tiempo deslizando en el asiento de cuerina para ponerse de pie y liderar la salida.

Privado de sus dos puntos de apoyo y, francamente, de cualquier otra referencia previa, Grantaire casi se fue de nariz contra la mesa.

(8. Dejarse llevar por un estúpido momento de esperanza.)

Grantaire apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar ¿Qué? Antes de que Courfeyrac y Jehan aparecieran cubiertos de accesorios fosforescentes en la oscuridad, con sendas coronas de flores y dispuestos a engalanarlos de la misma forma.

\- ¿Enjolras que...?- empezó Courfeyrac.

\- Nos vamos.- Enjolras cortó la pregunta de su amigo y se palpo la correa de su bolso de mensajero, como asegurándose de que aún lo tenía.

\- ¿Nos?- Jehan se dirigió a Grantaire con una curiosa nota acusadora en la voz, como si de alguna forma todo esto hubiera sido un plan de Grantaire para...

(9. Hacer tanto escándalo, delante de Jehan, porque Enjolras se pusiera más táctil después de un poco de alcohol.)

\- Enjolras... - Courfeyrac lo tomó del brazo y parecía dispuesto a llevárselo a la rastra.- ¿Estás seguro qué...?-

\- ¡Tienes que ver las fotos que sacó R, Courf!- Enjolras lo ignoro y se volvió de pronto a aferrar la cámara del susodicho, arrastrándolo esta vez hacia Courfeyrac.- ¡Vamos a ir ahora mismo a bajarlas a mi casa y publicarlas!-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los otros tres a la vez.

\- ¿No te importa, verdad?- Enjolras se volvió de pronto hacia Grantaire y abrió muy grande los ojos azules. Parecía en el punto de la borrachera que daba paso a las lágrimas. - Son tus fotos, después de todo.-

\- Es tu protesta, después de todo.- De haber estado sobrio, Enjolras hubiera rodado los ojos ante la respuesta.

\- R...- (10. Darle la impresión a un jugador de rugby de casi dos metros que podrías sobrepasarte con su amigo ebrio.) - ¿Estás seguro que...?-

\- Probablemente sea mejor sacarlo de aquí de todos modos y su departamento esta más cerca. Me cobraré los derechos de autor durmiendo en su sofá y bebiendo todo su café mañana antes de que despierte.- Ante la mirada ansiosa de Courfeyrac y la preocupación evidente de Jehan, continuo.- Estaremos bien. Bajaremos las fotos. Me asegurare de que tome mucha agua y no publique nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirse.-

\- Por favor. Asegúrate de que ninguno de los dos haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse.- comentó Courfeyrac, lo más despacio que pudo por el ruido ambiente ensordecedor.

Courfeyrac había tenido la mejor intención, Grantaire estaba seguro y ni siquiera sobrio Enjolras hubiera entendido lo que había querido decir y no es como que hubiera mucho que ocultar de Jehan... Pero ¿realmente era así como ellos lo veían? ¿Qué Grantaire se aprovecharía de Enjolras? ¿O siquiera que sería tan tonto de dejarlo, a ambos, cometer tremendo error y que Enjolras se alejara para siempre después?

Grantaire estaba por contestarle algo a Courfeyrac, algo quizás más amargo o más hiriente de lo recomendable, pero ese momento Enjolras lo tomó de la mano para atravesar la pista de baile llena de gente sin separarse y mierda, quizás si se pudiera ser tan tonto...

(11. Seguir de la mano de Enjolras más de lo recomendable, porque después de todo el chico caminaba de forma bastante inestable y Grantaire no tenía idea de para donde tenían que ir.)

El departamento de Enjolras era extrañamente cálido. La luz no lastimaba los ojos, a pesar de que era mucha. Había libros y papeles y lapiceras y tazas desparramadas por todos lados. Grantaire se quedó apoyado junto a la puerta, sin saber bien que hacer excepto sorprenderse porque había un potus encima de la biblioteca.

\- No soporto más esta ropa, voy a ir a ponerme otra cosa.- Camino a su habitación, Enjolras prendió la notebook encima de la mesa del comedor y dejo el celular junto a ella.

\- Por supuesto, Apolo. Ve a ponerte algo más cómodo.- Grantaire no pudo evitar ni el comentario ni el sugerente movimiento de las cejas.

Decía bastante del estado de ebriedad de Enjolras el que no le hubiera lanzado a Grantaire su mirada patentada “Cierra la boca, Grantaire”, pero de todas formas el rubio rodó los ojos antes de girarse.

\- Hay sodas en la heladera y lo que encuentres de comida.- después de eso, se encerró en su habitación.

\- Uh, bueno. Una soda estaría bien.- Grantaire dijo, más para si mismo que otra cosa, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina: un pedacito del living comedor, separado por una pared baja, donde estaba la heladera. Una heladera sorprendentemente llena de comida fresca y perecedera. Grantaire sacó dos sodas y el queso crema. Después, empezó abrir puertas hasta dar con las galletas saladas. Perfecto. Ahora sólo necesitaba una cuchara...

La encontró en el primer cajón que abrió.

Cargado con todo eso, Grantaire se sentó enfrente de la notebook. Conecto la cámara y se comió unas cuatro galletas con queso mientras esperaba que la computadora terminará de instalar lo necesario.

Acababa de tomar un trago de gaseosa cuando el teléfono de Enjolras comenzó a sonar. Al vibrar, se iba acercando peligrosamente al borde de la mesa, resbalando sobre el cristal.

\- Apolo, tu teléfono esta sonando.- avisó Grantaire sin despegar la vista de la notebook, ahora que finalmente la computadora había reconocido la cámara y estaba pidiendo instrucciones.

\- ¿Puedes atender?- la voz de Enjolras salía ahora del baño y no de su cuarto. - Podría ser importante y realmente no puedo dejar lo que estoy haciendo.-

Grantaire soltó un resoplido por nariz. Enjolras realmente debía estar muy borracho.

Para desgracia del rubio, él no.

\- No creas que te voy a dejar olvidar esto, Apolo. Aquella vez que estuviste tan borracho que tuve que tomar tus llamadas... - casi sin mirar, Grantaire desbloqueo el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído. - Nuestro poderoso Apolo esta vomitando el exceso de ambrosía en este momento. ¿Puedo tomar su mensaje?-

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás contestando el teléfono de Enjolras? ¿Esta bien?- Grantaire tuvo un segundo para registrar el hecho de que una chica estaba llamando a Enjolras.

A las dos de la mañana.

(12. Atender el teléfono de Enjolras.)

\- Grantaire.- el muchacho se sentó más derecho y se mordió la lengua antes de contestar.- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-

\- Cossette. Quiero hablar con Enjolras. Ahora.-

\- Bueno, Cossette.- y ese sí que era un nombre ridículo.- Voy a ver si Enjolras puede... - Grantaire empezó a ponerse de pie, cuando Enjolras salió con mucha cara de susto del baño. El rubio casi tropezó con sus propios pies para llegar más rápido a tomar el teléfono. Obviamente, lo había oído todo. Grantaire le pasó el teléfono y después retrocedió hasta la computadora, para darle un poco de privacidad a Apolo.

\- Hey, Sette.- el chico se frotó la cara y se pasó una mano por los rizos rubios antes de recargarse en el ventanal que daba al balcón, sin salir del todo. - ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!- Grantaire se concentró en la notebook y en controlar y ordenar las fotos en una carpeta recién creada en el escritorio de Enjolras.

El no estaba escuchando.

Claro que no.

\- ¡No estaba vomitado, no estoy tan ebrio! Salimos a festejar por el éxito de... ¿Qué?- pausa.- Es R, Cossette, estoy bastante seguro que te lo dijo.-

En realidad, no.

Enjolras le dedicó una sonrisa que era mitad un intento de tranquilizarlo, mitad una disculpa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Cossette, no! Ahora no es buen momento... Esta bien. Ya sé... lamento haberme olvidado. Lo sé, lo sé. Esta bien. Mañana. De acuerdo.- pausa.- Cossette, en serio: no. Hablamos mañana. Buenas noches.- Enjolras comenzó a caminar hacia la computadora.- Yo también.- se detuvo por un momento, con una sonrisa suave y bien usada en los labios.- Adiós.-

Yo también.

(13. Escuchar conversaciones que no le importaban para nada.)

Por un momento, Grantaire creyó que vomitaría las galletas con queso.

\- ¿R? ¿Estás bien?- Enjolras se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y lo miró con preocupación.

\- Si, Lamento....- Apolo lo miro levantando una ceja rubia, muy escéptica. - Te metí en problemas.-

\- Ah, eso. Me disculpo por ‘Sette...-

Aw, eso casi sonaba como “Ferre”. ¿No era lindo?

Grantaire logra hacer pasar el fruncimiento de ceño como que algo esta funcionando mal con la computadora. No levanta la vista, pero Enjolras sigue hablando con desbordante afecto en la voz:

-... es que le prometí que iba a llamarla esta noche, después de la protesta, y lo olvide. Ella se preocupa tanto... ¿Quieres ver una foto?-

Grantaire no tuvo que contestar, porque Enjolras seguía hablando con entusiasmo.

\- Lo había olvidado: no la conoces porque hace casi dos años que esta en Sudamérica, trabajando con niños de educación primaria en condiciones de riesgo... Pero volverá pronto. No tan pronto como desearía, por supuesto.- Enjolras seguía buscando en su teléfono, mientras hablaba frenéticamente.- Según yo, nunca sería demasiado pronto...- se pauso un momento para sonreír al decirlo y continuó.- Aunque primero se quedará unas semanas en casa: papá jamás le perdonaría que viniera directamente a instalarse a París conmigo...-

Casa.

Papá.

París conmigo.

( 14. Pensar en Enjolras de adolescente, teniendo su primer amor en su pueblo natal y sabiendo, como sabía siempre lo que quería en la vida, que ella era la indicada. Pensar en la chica tan integrada a la vida de Enjolras, que no sólo es adorada por el padre del chico, sino que ya tenían la convivencia decidida.)

Sin darse cuenta de que de pronto Grantaire no podía respirar, Enjolras giró su teléfono para mostrarle una foto.- Aquí.-

Encima de todo, si ese era el ideal de Enjolras, Grantaire nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

(15. Mirar fotos de la competencia.)

La chica era preciosa, con un cabello rubio cuidadosamente recogido y unos enormes, impresionantes ojos verdes. La foto había sido sacada, claramente, con la cámara frontal del teléfono ¿Y quién demonios salía bien en la cámara frontal de un teléfono?

Enjolras, por supuesto. Que era quien, por el ángulo, sostenía el teléfono con el brazo que no estaba rodeando los hombros de la chica.

Y ‘Sette, claro esta. Que era hermosa. Y se dedicaba a ayudar chicos en riesgo en Sudamérica. Y obviamente creía en la bondad de la humanidad en general y en sus oportunidades de progreso en particular.

(16. Creer siquiera por un momento que hubiera tenido oportunidad de estar en la competencia.)

\- ¿R?- Enjolras le sacó el teléfono de la mano y lo miró con preocupación.

Por supuesto, Apolo esperaba que Grantaire prorrumpiera en elogios para con su novia. Después de todo, Grantaire se pasaba la mitad del tiempo en el Musain elogiando la hermosura de la chica de turno o del género en general.

La otro mitad de las veces, Grantaire huía.

\- Es hermosa, Apolo. Es Quíone encarnada de nuevo.- hizo una pausa, pero ninguna excusa vino a su mente. Que más daba, no era precisamente conocido entre sus amigos por dar explicaciones- Tengo que irme.- Grantaire desconecto bruscamente la cámara y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Quí..?- Enjolras parecía no saber si eso había sido un elogio o qué.- ¿Te vas? ¿Y las fotos? Tenemos que... - había una extraña nota de ansiedad en su voz.

\- Deje copias en la computadora.- Grantaire metió apresuradamente la cámara en su estuche.

\- ¿A dónde vas a ir a esta hora? ¿No puedes quedarte hasta mañana?- Enjolras comenzó a seguirlo hacia la puerta.

La respuesta corta era “No.” La larga era “¡Por Dios, no!” La más larga y verdadera “Sí, pero me va a romper el corazón.”

\- Tomaré un taxi.- contestó en su lugar Grantaire.

\- ¿Tienes dinero?- Enjolras lo miró con suspicacia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Grantaire sacó unos billetes de la funda de la cámara y los sostuvo entre dos dedos, para que el rubio los viera.

\- Esta bien.- parecía que Enjolras estaba muy contrariado por no tener un argumento para detenerlo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello otra vez, claramente frustrado.- Esta bien. ¿Nos vemos el martes, no?- Grantaire asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. - R.- Enjolras lo freno de la manga.- R, de verdad ¿Estás bien?-

\- Si, Apolo.- Lo estará, cuando logre alejarse. ¿Y no es eso la verdad más grande? Grantaire sonríe amargamente. - No te preocupes por mí o tu linda cabeza dolerá mañana mucho más de lo que esperas.- Al fin, Enjolras le lanza una de sus miradas asesinas, pero con menos fuego del habitual y Grantaire logra guiñar un ojo descaradamente antes de salir al pasillo, cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y contemplar la la interminable, oscura y empinada escalera que tiene que descender para llegar a la calle.

17\. ...

Grantaire hace una pausa y levanta el vaso de vino. Esta vacío. No sabe como ha pasado eso. El resto que queda en la botella no alcanza a llenar su vaso. Tampoco sabe como ha ocurrido.

El muchacho toma un trago y sigue con su lista.

17\. Evitar por todos los medios a Enjolras y, por extensión, a la mitad de sus amigos, durante las últimas dos semanas.

Eso no parecería una mala decisión en si misma. Ha visto lo suficiente a Bossuet y a Joly y a Bahorel y a Éponine como para que nadie decida que es necesario echar su puerta abajo para asegurarse que aún vive.

Pero, sentado en ese café, el corazón se le sube a la garganta a la vista de una cabellera rubia y media hora más tarde, media hora agonizante que se arrastra entre trazo y trazo de lápiz, el pulso se le acelera cuando distingue el destello de una campera roja en su visión periférica. Entonces...

Uh, 18.

Grantaire dibuja con cuidado el número, lo subraya y se toma de un trago lo que queda de vino.

18\. Volver al Musain, porque un minuto más sin ver a Enjolras es volverse loco.

La reunión ya debe estar por terminar y seguramente Enjolras va a matarlo por interrumpir. Grantaire hace de tripas corazón y se mete bien hasta el fondo del café Musain, el lugar más apartado del resto de la clientela, donde Les Amis pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieren.

Sólo que Les Amis están inusualmente silenciosos y Enjolras ni siquiera ha notado que Grantaire ha entrado y se ha ubicado en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

Porque ‘Sette esta allí.

Hablando con fervor sobre niños y necesidades básicas insatisfechas, y esta usando la campera roja de cuero de Enjolras, y Apolo la mira con verdadera adoración en los ojos y absoluta atención y Grantaire tiene que irse ahora.

Grantaire no tiene suficiente alcohol en sangre para esto. El problema con pedir la botella de vino más barata, es que es jugo de uva o alcohol para uso médico, no hay término medio.

Se pone de pie para marcharse.

Èponine lo ve y Grantaire decide que es más seguro, a menos para su integridad física, quedarse.

La reunión termina unos minutos más tarde. Cossette se deja caer en su silla, junto a Enjolras y le dice algo. El chico le sonríe con orgullo y le besa la mano.

Ante esto, Courfeyrac abre la boca para hacer un comentario que es oportunamente acallado por un codazo de Combeferre. Courfeyrac debe, además, haber hecho alguna exclamación de dolor, porque la chica se para (Enjolras también lo hace, como si esto fuera un salón de baile victoriano) y se da vuelta a mirarlos. Ambos dejan de empujarse y darse codazos como si la maestra los hubiera descubierto. Sette dice algo que los hace reír a los tres y Enjolras... Enjolras le pasa un brazo por el cuello a la chica para atraer su coronilla a la altura de sus labios (son igual de altos) y besarle el cabello. Ella se ríe (Courfeyrac y Combeferre tienen una sonrisa indulgente en los labios y Grantaire sabía que Courfeyrac lo sabía todo y no le había dicho nada) se deshace del abrazo y le revuelve el cabello antes de decirle algo a Combeferre, señalar ostensiblemente a Bahorel y Feuilly y dirigirse a ellos.

Courfeyrac y Combeferre la siguen como si fueran sus lacayos personales o algo así.

Grantaire quiere irse. Grantaire puede irse. Nadie lo ha visto llegar.

Bueno, Éponine si.

De hecho, Éponine parece ser la única otra persona, además de él, que no parece dispuesta a arrojarse a los pies de ‘Sette y besar el piso.

Quizás tiene algo que ver con que Marius esta mirando a la nueva chica como si lo hubiera golpeado un rayo.

Bueno, Grantaire no puede decir que no haya estado en la misma situación que Pontmercy.

Ese momento de distracción prueba ser fatal cuando el golpe de una pinta de cerveza sobre la mesa lo hace saltar en la silla.

\- Considera esto el gesto de bienvenido de vuelta a nuestras reuniones.- Enjolras explica, extremadamente animado y feliz y despreocupado.

Grantaire no es conocido ni por despreciar un trago gratis ni a Enjolras,así que acerca la pinta.

\- ¿Es esta la nueva forma de atraer gente a las reuniones?- pregunta al fin.- ¿Ofreciendo un trago de bienvenida?-

Enjolras parece pensarlo un momento.

\- ¿Crees que funcionaría?- pregunta muy despacio.

Grantaire se atraganta con la cerveza porque... ¿Apolo esta preguntando si la gente vendría si él ofreciera alcohol gratis?

Grantaire esta bastante seguro que la gente pagaría.

Grantaire esta seguro que, si Enjolras fuera barman, podría vivir de las propinas que le dejaría todos los borrachos que creerían tener una oportunidad con él de ese modo.

Grantaire esta seguro que él mismo dejaría la mitad de las propinas.

Ante su cara, y sin tener la más remota idea de que pasa por detrás de ella, Enjolras ríe muy bajito y después se aclara la garganta.

\- No, R. Es más bien una disculpa por lo que paso el otro día, en mi departamento.- A pesar de su estado de estupor al escuchar a Enjolras llamarlo “R”, Grantaire nota que el rubio lo mira con mucha ansiedad, como si esperara que de un momento a otro comenzara a gritarle. Por lo que sea que sabe, o cree, o cree saber Enjolras que paso en su departamento.

\- ¿Tu me estas ofreciendo una cerveza como disculpa?- Grantaire se pasa los labios por la lengua y trata de no lucir demasiado decepcionado cuando pregunta.- ¿Esta no fue tu idea, verdad?-

Enjolras se sienta más derecho en la silla.

¿Cómo es que la situación pasó de Enjolras disculpándose a Apolo dando un discurso?

\- Yo si quería... yo quiero disculparme. Courf dijo que podía comprarte una cerveza como disculpa y Ferre y Sette dijeron que no importaba lo que yo opinara: eres un adulto que puede tomar sus propias decisiones.-

\- ¿Te importa siquiera si quiero beber todos los días?- Grantaire ignoró la parte donde ‘Sette daba maravillosos consejos que Enjolras ponía a la altura de los de Combeferre en favor de un “Aawww” estúpido en su cabeza.

Enjolras lo miro, cruzándose de brazos.

\- R, ¿Has estado siquiera presente todas las veces que te he gritado por venir tomado a nuestras reuniones? ¡Nunca creí que estuvieras tan borracho!-

\- ¡Nunca creí que realmente te importara! Y no estaba tan borracho.-

\- ¿Crees que si no me importará hubiera detenido lo que estaba diciendo para ponerme a discutir contigo?- Ahora Enjolras se estaba masajeando un punto junto a su ceja derecha.

\- Pensé que era solamente porque ebrio soy aún más... difícil de sobrellevar.- contestó con sinceridad Grantaire.

\- ¿Es así?- Enjolras lo miró por debajo de la mano que seguía intentando descontracturar su rostro.- Siempre creí que sobrio serías un verdadero desafío.- sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Grantaire no contestó nada, porque esa sonrisa le hizo cosas complicadas y contradictorias en el estómago que lo dejaron sin aire.

\- Como sea, vine aquí a disculparme por lo que pasó en mi apartamento... Así que...- el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, como para componerse, y después apoyó las dos manos, firmemente entrelazadas, sobre la mesa.

Grantaire toma un trago de cerveza, porque se le secó la garganta de golpe, y de pronto la encuentra imposiblemente amarga y nunca había deseado tanto una soda como en ese momento.... Ni nunca se había dado cuenta realmente cuan hábil podía ser Apolo con la palabra.

\- Apolo, aprecio la cerveza. Y el cumplido de que soy mucho más inteligente cuando no estoy borracho.- Enjolras abrió la boca para protestar, pero Grantaire no lo dejo.- No sé que es lo que crees que hiciste, pero... -

\- ¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! Pero Jehan me explico.- informó expeditivamente Enjolras.

Grantaire palideció.

¿Jehan te explico?- Grantaire se dio vuelta bruscamente y vio que, a pesar de que Courfeyrac le estaba dando nada disimulados codazos a repetición y Combeferre le ponía un libro debajo de su nariz y le señalaba algo, Jehan los miraba casi sin parpadear.

\- Sí.- Enjolras siguió su mirada y, al ver esto, Courfeyrac puso dramáticamente la cabeza contra la mesa; Combeferre simplemente cerró su libro y se dedicó a guardarlo con cuidado en su bolsa y Jehan, sin cortarse un momento, levantó ambos pulgares. El rubio sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.- Si, en realidad me hizo una pregunta... un poco rara. Pero luego entendí.-

\- ¿Una pregunta? ¿Rara?- Grantaire estaba buscando desesperadamente como salir de esa situación.- Bueno, es Jehan. Siempre dice cosas raras. Poéticas y hermosas, sí, pero.... -

\- Me preguntó si no creía que había... que me estaba aprovechando de ti. Que debería haber tenido en cuenta que no me ibas a decir que no.-

\- Enjolras, creo que muchas veces te he dicho que no.- trató desesperadamente Grantaire.- Me la paso diciendo que ninguno de tus planes para cambiar el mundo funcionará.-

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- Enjolras parecía de pronto muy aliviado de nuevo.- Yo le dije eso a Jehan, pero quizás tiene razón ¿Sabes? Así que...- Enjolras tomó aire y Grantaire espero el golpe.- Quiero disculparme formalmente por haberte obligado a cederme tus fotos.-

\- ¿Mis fotos?- repitió Grantaire con un hilo de voz y casi se le rió a carcajadas en la cara - ¿La cerveza es por mis fotos?-

\- No, la cerveza es una disculpa por haberte... forzado a decirme que si para usar tus fotos. No hemos... no quise publicar ninguna hasta volver a hablar contigo y estar seguros que de verdad querías prestárnoslas.-

Jehan no le había dicho nada a Enjolras.

En realidad,Jehan había tratado. Pero Enjolras, siendo Enjolras, había entendido... ¿Qué Jehan, que todos, que él propio Grantaire, estaban molestos porque Enjolras le había sacado el permiso de usar las fotos de compromiso?

\- Por supuesto que puedes usarlas, Apolo. No son tan especiales, tampoco, pero por supuesto que puedes usarlas.- Grantaire sonrió un poco despreciativo.

\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Son muy buenas!- Enjolras parecía de pronto un chico al que le dicen que elija lo que quiera de una juguetería.- ¿Podemos...?- sacó su teléfono con precipitación.- ¿Podemos quedar una tarde para vernos y elegirlas? Mañana tengo un examen al mediodía, pero después de las siete...-

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir las fotos?- Grantaire repitió, porque estaba bastante seguro que eso no tenía sentido y tenía que haber escuchado mal.

\- Tu las tomaste, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que querías captar. Entonces, ¿mañana a las siete puedes?- Enjolras se detuvo, a punto de tipear en su calendario.

\- Sí, seguro, no hay problema.- la voz le salió tan rasposa por la garganta que no le quedó otro remedio que beber un poco de cerveza. Realmente era muy amarga.

\- Perfecto. Me hubiera gustado solucionarlo hoy mismo, pero el tren de ‘Sette a Montreuil sale a las nueve y queríamos ir a cenar a su lugar favorito antes, Epicure. ¿Has oído hablar de el?- se disculpó Enjolras, sin dejar de trastear en su teléfono.

¿Qué si Grantaire había oído hablar de el? Por supuesto que si. Era caro y pretencioso y tenía cuatro estrellas Michelin y Enjolras estaba dispuesto a darle dinero a la élite que manejaba los hilos de los restaurantes sobrevaluados de París.

Por Cossette.

Huída en uno.

Grantaire se enderezó en su silla.

Dos.

Se tensó, como si fuera a saltar hacia adelante al tiro de salida.

Enjolras levantó la vista y buscó alrededor del Musain.

\- Oh, allí está.- Enjolras hizo un gesto hacia la mesa donde estaban Èponine y Marius. - Tengo tantas ganas de que ustedes dos se conozcan.-

Grantaire se desinfló contra su asiento y abandonó toda idea de huir.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Èponine?- interrumpe Enjolras, observando a la chica con curiosidad, pero también con serenidad y algo parecido a aprobación.

\- Uh. Es aterradora.- Grantaire giró un poco para mirar a la aludida, que parecía muchísimo más relajada, reclinada contra su asiento.

Allí iba su principal y única aliada contra Quíone.

\- Si tuviera que elegir a alguien para tener conmigo en una pelea en un bar, la decisión sería entre ella y Bahorel. Si la Policía esta involucrada, ella. Definitivamente.- repitió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- ¿Enjolras estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo? - Es linda.-

Esta vez si, Grantaire escupió la cerveza. Mitad por la sorpresa y mitad porque definitivamente había algo raro en la cerveza.

O en el café que estaba bebiendo Enjolras.

O el tanque de agua del Musain.

O en el aire.

\- ¿¿Qué??-

\- Bueno, es una belleza distinta que Cossette.- Grantaire resopló por la nariz. Eso era un sobreentendido: nadie era tan hermoso como Quíone. Bueno, de hecho si había alguien que era tan hermoso.- Pero es linda. Y además esta criando a Gavroche y crió, aun sigue haciéndolo en cierto modo, a Azelma. Mientras estudiaba Enfermería. Ella entiende como son realmente las cosas.- Grantaire se dijo de pronto que tenía material de chantaje para el resto de su vida sabiendo la opinión que Enjolras tenía de Èponine.- Èponine es un nueve.- dijo al fin.

Eso era material de chantaje incluso hasta la otra vida.

\- Enjolras, ¿Acabas de ponerle puntaje a una mujer?- Era eso o Grantaire había entrado de pronto en una dimensión paralela.

Combeferre estaría encantado de saber que la teoría de las cuerdas tenía razón. Si es que Grantaire lograba volver a su dimensión alguna vez.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! Bueno, no... no por su físico, sino por todo lo que ha hecho y cuánto se ha esforzado por lograrlo... - Enjolras trataba desesperadamente de mejorar la situación.- Quiero lo mejor para Cossette y no me voy a disculpar por eso.- el rubio se cruzó de brazos y le echó otra mirada evaluadora a la mayor de las Thénardier.- ¿Crees que Èponine este interesada en el poliamor?- preguntó, sin titubear un segundo.

\- ¿¿¿Qué???- esta vez, Grantaire derramó toda la cerveza que le quedaba y logró que todos en el Musain, incluso algunas de las personas de la parte de delante, se dieran vuelta hacia ellos.

Enjolras lo miró con expresión asesina por haber atraído atención.

Si Grantaire no hubiera estado tan ocupado mirando con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta al chico frente a él, se hubiera dado cuenta que las dos chicas a sus espaldas estaban muriendo de la risa, al igual que Bahorel y Courfeyrac, y que a Joly y Jehan parecía a punto de darles un infarto simultáneo.

\- ¡Baja la voz! Pensé que aquí el especialista en... ¿Cómo lo dijiste? Amor y libertad, eras tu. Y uno de los amigos más cercanos de Èponine. Entonces, ¿crees que Èponine este interesada en una relación poliamorosa? Porque Cossette lo esta.- agregó inmediatamente Enjolras.

\- Cossette lo esta.- repitió Grantaire.

\- Así es. En ese tipo de relaciones. Y en Èponine.-

\- ¿Y tú lo estas?- Si Joly se ponía en ese momento a lamer el piso del Musain y proclamar que de esa forma se curarían todas las alergias, Grantaire no hubiera parpadeado.

\- ¿Qué importa eso? Ya te lo dije, quiero lo mejor para Cossette.- Enjolras lo miraba como si Grantaire fuera quien había irrumpido desde una dimensión paralela.

Lo cual, si la teoría de Grantaire de que de pronto había caido por el agujero del conejo era cierta, era técnicamente correcto desde el punto de vista de un Enjolras-de-otra-dimensión.

\- Cossette esta interesada en Èponine y Marius esta interesado en Cossette y, voy arrepentirme de esto, pero Marius tiene cierto encanto de inocencia y entiendo muy bien porque Cossette querría protegerlo del mundo, así que ¿Crees que podría funcionar? ¿Con Èponine y Marius?-

Funcionar.

El cerebro de Grantaire recuerda vagamente esa palabra, pero no parece ser capaz de ponerla en práctica. Se queda atascado en un bucle. ‘Sette, ayudando a niños en Sudamérica durante dos años. Èponine, que ha criado a sus hermanos mientras se convertía en enfermera. Marius, con su aire de inocencia que Enjolras comprende porque Cossette querría proteger.

Realmente, es bueno que su cerebro haya quedado atascado en ese bucle, porque sino Grantaire no sabe de lo que sería capaz. Llorar allí mismo. Reírse, por desesperación. Gritar hasta que tuvieran que llamar a una ambulancia para tranquilizarlo. Darse la cabeza contra la mesa hasta perder el conocimiento. Viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo hasta el día que entró en el Musain y se encontró un grupo de estudiantes discutiendo el derecho y alcance de la educación sexual en el sistema educativo público y en vez de quedarse y hacer comentarios de doble sentido, ir a pararse frente al primer autobús que pase por la puerta.

\- Enjolras, ¿no deberías tú también desear estar en una relación poliamorosa? ¿No sólo hacerlo por qué Cossette quiera?- todo eso hubiera sonado más surreal sólo media hora atrás.

\- ¿¿Qué?? ¡Cossette jamás me obligaría a considerar una relación poliamorosa sólo porque ella si esta dispuesta a estar en una!- respondió Enjolras, indignado.

\- Mira, yo estaré borracho la mayoría del tiempo, pero creo que estas cosas requieren del consentimiento de todos los involucrados o no respondería exactamente al concepto ni de poli ni de amor.-

\- ¿Todos los involucrados? ¿Por qué estaría yo involucrado en la vida amorosa de mi hermana?- el tono de horror, sorpresa e indignación de Enjolras hubiera sido cómico si Grantaire no hubiera sobrepasado hacia rato toda posibilidad de reírse.

Y aparentemente, de hablar.

De reaccionar.

De respirar.

\- ¡Grantaire!- Enjolras aplaudió secamente delante de su cara para despertarlo.

\- Quíone... ¿Cossette es tu hermana? ¿No es tu novia?- a sus propios oídos, su voz sonaba patética y absurdamente aliviada.

\- ¿Qué demonios te hizo creer que era mi novia?-pregunto horrorizado el rubio.

\- Te llamó a las dos de la mañana.- Bueno, la chica estaba en otro continente. Quien sabe que hora fuera allá.- Se enojo tanto cuando atendí tu teléfono.- lo cierto es, Grantaire lo había hecho sonar como que Enjolras estaba vomitando por todos lados.- Tu eres... ambos son... tan... demostrativos.- Si, un beso en la mano y en la coronilla y un brazo por los hombros. Todo bastante inocente...

\- Y dije que la echaba de menos y que no podía volver lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto.- Enjolras comenzó a comprender y a tranquilizarse.- Ah. Ya veo. Bueno, nosotros... pasamos por mucho cuando eramos niños... y eso nos hizo...- Enjolras parecía bastante incómodo y Grantaire no tenía ninguna gana de seguir empeorando la noche.

\- No tienes que explicarme, Apolo, tienes derecho a ser cercano a tu hermana.- Grantaire sonrió y asentó el golpe final.- Una hermana muy hermosa.- bajo y subió las cejas sugerentemente.

\- ¡R! - Grantaire rió ante la cara de estupor y horror del otro. - Sabía que esto iba a pasar, le coqueteas a toda mujer con la que cruzas más de dos palabras.- sonaba verdaderamente desesperado.- ¿No hay una regla que dice que no debes siquiera mirar a la hermana de tu amigo o algo así?- exactamente el mismo tono que cuando Apolo sacaba una copia de una legislación existente pero no puesta en práctica y la agitaba en la nariz del pobre iluso que había sugerido algo que la contradecía.

\- ¿Me estás sacando la tarjeta de “¡Viejo, es mi hermana!”? Eso es retrógrado a nivel... “Toda mujer debe llegar virgen al matrimonio”.- Como había sobrevivido Grantaire a dos semanas sin discutir con Enjolras, nunca lo sabría.

\- No me importa.- el rubio lo apuntó con un dedo.- Invoco tu alto concepto de la amistad. No coquetees con Cossette delante mío.-

\- ¿Es qué somos amigos?- una vez, Grantaire podía pasar la referencia por alto. Dos, ya era demasiado tentador.

Aparentemente por primera vez en su vida, Enjolras no sabía que decir.

Bajo la vista y tomó un trago de café. Tenía que estar absolutamente helado ya.

\- Tengo la vaga ambición en ese sentido..- murmuró, sin levantar la vista. Y aparentemente el café debería estar aún muy caliente, porque tenía las mejillas muy rojas.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Por qué no?- Enjolras levanto la vista y frunció el ceño.

\- No tenemos nada en común.-

\- No es cierto, los tenemos a ellos.- el chico hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a sus amigos desparramados alrededor del café.- Quizás no crees en lo que hacemos, pero sé que crees en ellos.- ante la mirada de estupor de Grantaire, continuo, con una sonrisa.- Sé que duermes tranquilo cerca de Éponine. Déjame decirte, eso es tener fe.-

\- No, Apolo, eso es estar loco.-

\- Bueno, creo que me dijiste que estaba loco diez minutos después de escucharme hablar por primera vez, así que tenemos eso en común también.- el muchacho sonrió brillante y sinceramente y quizás Grantaire no había entrado en una dimensión paralela. No: directamente había muerto del esfuerzo de mantenerse lejos de Enjolras durante dos semanas y estaba en alguna especie de Cielo, aunque no recordaba haber hecho nada en su vida para merecerlo.

\- Estoy empezando a creerlo de verdad.- fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

Enjolras sonrió, pero esta vez la sonrisa no iba dirigida a él, sino a algo por encima de su hombro.

Grantaire giró la cabeza un poco para mirar. Cossette se estaba despidiendo de Éponine y de Marius. Tomó la croissant de Éponine y se la comió en dos bocados.

Nadie, ni siquiera Gavroche, tocaba el plato de Éponine.

Jamás.

\- ¡Sí, lo sabía!- si sus ojos no lo engañaban, Enjolras acababa de hacer un pequeño baile de felicidad en su silla.

Quizás realmente si estaba loco.

Ambos.

\- Bueno, bueno, pero si parece que esta es la mesa más animada de todo el lugar.- Cossette le dio un leve y juguetón empujón en la cabeza a su hermano y después extendió la mano a Grantaire.- Soy Cossette y, si las miradas que Enj me enviaba creyendo que haría funcionar una especie de telepatía de mellizos me dicen algo, tu debes ser Grantaire.-

\- ¿Mellizos? ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Apolo y Artemisa! Nuestro... Enj - eso le valió una mirada aún más asesina de parte del otro chico, si cabía.- es fulgurante y convocante como el Sol, pero tu, Cossette, eres diáfana y arrulladora como la Luna.- le tomó la mano pero, en vez de estrecharla, se la besó y la retuvo por un momento. - R, por favor.-

\- ¿En serio, Grantaire?- Enjolras parecía a punto de estrangularlo.

\- Oh.. Enj...- Grantaire agitó las pestañas.- No seas así, hay más de donde vino eso para tí también, si quieres.-

\- No puedo creerlo.- el rubio apoyó la frente en la mesa, derrotado.

\- Vamos, Enj.- Cossette le puso la mano en la cabeza y rascó, como si Enjolras fuera un golden retriever a tamaño humano. - Estamos jugando.- En honor a que la chica intentaba, con admirable compostura, mantener la risa fuera de su voz, Grantaire se permitió una sonrisa nada más. Enjolras no levantó la cabeza.- Enj, quiero vin brulé.-

\- Ve a pedírselo a Montparnesse.- aún sin levantar la cabeza, Enjolras señaló con el pulgar hacia la barra.

\- Por favor, ve tu. Tengo frío y fueron doce horas de vuelo.-

\- Ya tienes mi chaqueta: no es mi culpa si decidiste mandar directamente tu equipaje a casa porque no podías quedarte en París conmigo ni siquiera una noche. Si pasaste tanto tiempo lejos que olvidaste que estamos en invierno.- no podían verle la cara, pero Grantaire estaba seguro que Enjolras estaban haciendo pucheros.

Muy probablemente, los mismos que hizo su hermana cuando repitió:

\- Por favor, Enj...- luciendo adorable e inocente y como si tuviera cuatro años.

¿Dos como Enjolras? Eso si que sería difícil de resistir. Ya bastante difícil era para Grantaire resistir uno.

\- No. Además, ya tenemos que irnos, por las reservas.- bueno, Apolo no era sino inconmovible cuando quería.

\- Si me traes vin brulé...- dijo con un tono peligrosamente zalamero Cossette.- ...cancelamos las reservas en Epicure y te dejaré hacerme la cena.-

Modestia aparte, Grantaire era pasablemente bueno convenciendo a la gente y estaba bastante seguro que no era así como funcionaba.

\- Sólo si no cancelamos las reservas y hacemos que por lo menos pierdan dos ventas.- Enjolras levantó la cabeza y contraofertó de inmediato.

Ah. Así que así era como se convencía a Enjolras de algo. Cuanto más perjuicio al sistema, mejor.

Era bastante simple, la verdad.

\- Hecho.- claramente, Cossette estaba conteniendo la risa. - Vamos, ve por mi vin brulé.- lo empujo levemente del hombro.

\- Esta bien. Me pediré otro café, también.- el chico se levantó, resignado.- ¿Grantaire quieres algo?-

\- ¿Otro vin brulé?-

\- De acuerdo. Dos vin brulé.- Enjolras se puso de pie y se desperezó antes de empezar a caminar. Grantaire trato desesperadamente de no mirar el movimiento de forma muy evidente, porque Cossette estaba allí y...

\- Grantaire.- la chica se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso las manos, cruzadas, sobre la tabla. Tenía puesta toda su atención en él y, súbitamente, no parecía nada bueno.- Como hermana mayor...-

\- ¿Mayor?- carraspeó el muchacho. La garganta se le había secado de golpe.

\- Siete minutos son siete minutos.-

Por supuesto que Artemisa era mayor que Apolo.

Mitología básica.

También era apropiado que Artemisa hubiera matado a Quíone, pero esa era la broma privada de Grantaire.

\- Como hermana mayor.- reclamó su atención de nuevo la chica.- Es mi deber y privilegio preguntar cuales son tus intenciones con mi hermano. Además de, como ponerlo delicadamente... intimar con él.- terminó la chica sin trastabillar en una letra ni enrojecer un poco.

Esa era tarea de Grantaire.

\- Adivinare, ¿Sólo quieres lo mejor para él?- fue lo único que logró articular. Definitivamente Enjolras y Cossette eran hermanos.

\- ¿Y tu eres lo mejor para él?- Cossette levantó una ceja evaluadora, que en cualquier otra persona hubiera significado desprecio pero en ella (y en Enjolras, así que tenía que ser así también para ella) era simplemente un signo de pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dios, no! - ahora Cossette levantó las dos cejas.- Quiero decir... ¿Importa eso?- cada vez se estaba sintiendo más sofocado, así que probablemente debía estar ya en el tono de la campera de Enjolras. - ¿Qué te hacer creer que...?-

\- Estabas, los dos estaban, borrachos y solos, en el departamento de mi hermano la otra noche. Él no toma, jamás, y casi con esa misma frecuencia invita a alguien a su casa que no sean ni Ferre ni Courfeyrac. Además, tengo mis fuentes.- todo tono de inocencia y amabilidad se había esfumado de la voz de Cossette.- La situación es esta: no me preocupa que vayas a usar a Enj sólo para sexo; él no te dejaría. Me preocupa que le rompas el corazón. Por si acaso, deberías saber que si nunca llegué a cinturón negro fue porque me faltaba la disciplina y me sobraba el mal carácter.-

Grantaire abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, así que la cerró.

\- Buena charla.- Cossette le palmeó la mano, que Grantaire había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a la cerveza.- Ahora podemos ser buenos amigos. Estoy segura que los seremos.-

\- ¿Qué te parece Perséfone, en lugar de Artemisa?- logró recuperar la voz al fin Grantaire, luego de un largo minuto de silencio. Hermosa y aterradora.

No que Grantaire tuviera miedo.

Grantaire no tenía miedo cuando Enjolras enfurecía con él en medio de una discusión y no tenía miedo ahora.

\- Me gusta. Eres bueno en esto. Y sacando de sus casillas a mi hermano, me dijeron. Déjame decirte, eso es todo un logro en sí mismo.-

\- ¿Verdad que sí?- Grantaire sonrió y, cuando la chica le devolvió una sonrisa sincera, respiro un poco mejor.

\- Enj no deja que mucha gente lo descontrole, R. Lo aprendió de muy chico y muy rápido.- de pronto la sonrisa de Cossette parecía un poco forzada.

\- Tampoco deja que nadie lo llame Enj.- Grantaire compuso una sonrisa pícara para descomprimir la situación.- De hecho, llegó a darme permiso de decirle Apolo, si no le decía Enj jamás.-

\- Mi mamá le decía así. Y sólo yo después de ella.- explicó suavemente la chica.

Ah, mierda, parecía que Grantaire seguía metiendo la pata. Busco desesperadamente un nuevo tema de conversación y su mente volvió automáticamente a Enjolras.

\- No sabía que Enjolras cocinará, no parece que tuviera la paciencia... ni la atención.-

Cossette resopló por la nariz y Grantaire vio con alivio como sonreía de verdad.

\- La tiene, créeme, y lo hace muy bien y espero que algún día vengas a cenar a casa...-

\- ¡Sabía que serían amigos de inmediato!- en ese momento, Enjolras llegó con las bebidas. - Tu vin brulé, con especies extra...- le dio una taza a Cossette. - El tuyo... -

\- ¿Dónde están mis especies extra, Apolo?- Grantaire trato de imitar el puchero de Cossette.

La chica rió y Enjolras le envió una mirada asesina.

\- Ah, ah, Apolo, cuidado con lo que dices, hay una dama presente.- amonestó Grantaire de inmediato.

\- Esta dama se ve a llevarle el vin brulé a Éponine, así que no se preocupen por ella.- Cossette se levantó, agarrando la taza.

\- ¿En serio?- Grantaire paseo la mirada entre ambos hermanos. Enjolras sonreía estúpidamente y sin ningún disimulo y Cossette no parecía molesta bajo ningún punto de vista.

\- ¿Qué? Nunca dije que fuera para mí y después de todo si me comí su bocadillo de la tarde.- la chica sonrió con ganas, mirando fijamente a su hermano.- Diez minutos, Enj, si es que tienes que cocinar- aún sonriendo misteriosamente, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Éponine, que se había quedado sola revisando historias clínicas.

\- Es aterradora.- dijo Grantaire después de un segundo y un trago de vin brulé.- Ambos lo son.- agregó pensativamente.

\- ¡Yo no doy miedo!- se ofendió Enjolras

\- Por supuesto que si, con esa “mirada fija de la muerte”.- Grantaire hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimar su protesta.

\- ¿Mirada fija de la muerte?- repitió el rubio incrédulo.

\- No que funcione conmigo. O con Cossette.- Grantaire levantó la vista, que tenía clavada en la (¿tercera?) taza de café del otro chico.- No puedo creer que te convenció para que hicieras la cena.-

\- Creo que entendiste mal, R, Sette fue la que cedió.- hizo una pausa para tomar café.- Estoy más que contento de cocinar para ella después de dos años fuera de casa. En general, estoy contento de cocinar...- se detuvo y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios, despacio. Era el tipo de sonrisa que significaba “Tengo una excelente idea que puede llevarnos a la cárcel, la muerte o el éxito, con 33,3% de probabilidades cada una.”

\- Uh, ¿No vas a empezar a vender macarons para sustentar la revolución, verdad?-

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Pero es mejor idea que el trago gratis de bienvenida, muchas gracias. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo mañana? Yo cocinaré y miraremos las fotos...-

\- Cuando quieras, Apolo....- Grantaire se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Enjolras con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ya te lo dije, mañana por la tarde. Cualquier momento después de las 19 es perfecto.-

\- No, “el cuando quieras” era porque dijiste “Muchas gracias”.- señaló Grantaire.

\- Ah, bien. Entiendo, no hay problema.- el color había vuelto a las mejillas de Enjolras. El trago de café probablemente no estaba ayudando a su coloración.- Siempre podemos vernos aquí y...-

\- ¡No!- Enjolras abrió muy grandes los ojos azules y ahora él parecía de cuatro años e inocente y adorable.- No creas que voy a liberarte, después de que ofreciste alimentarme.- Mierda, eso era más verdad que lo que le hubiera gustado a Grantaire. - ¿Qué tal, siete y cuarto? ¿Siete y media máximo?-

Casi agregó de “la tarde” No era tampoco que Grantaire estuviera considerando desayunar en la casa de Enjolras o algo así.

\- Esta bien.... Uh.- Enjolras miró su reloj y se acabó la taza de café de un trago, como si hubiera sido tequila.- Tengo que, tenemos que, irnos ,y tengo tres minutos para saludar a todos así que...- el chico se puso de pie y se colgó el bolso que tenía en una silla junto a él.

\- Ve, no quiero meterte en problemas... Otra vez.- Grantaire le echó una mirada cautelosa a Cossette, que los observaba con atención y los brazos cruzados.

\- Si crees que ella es aterradora, espera a conocer a papá.- Enjolras le apretó el hombro a modo de despedida y fue a reunirse con su hermana.

Grantaire estaba seguro que eso era alguna especie de amenaza, pero, maldita sea, se sentía demasiado como esperanza en su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, caí en la troupe "Enjolras y Cossette son hermanos" para eso, tuve que atenerme a la representación física de ambos en la película de 2012 y forzar un poco la relación entre Enjolras y Valjean. Pero siempre me gustó la idea, imposible en el canon, de que Enjolras era el hijo legítimo de Tholomyes. Esto es un universo alternativo, así que al demonio: ambos son hijos de Tholomys; tienen el apellido Fauchelevant, pero Enjolras prefiere usar su primer nombre, porque considera que es lo único de verdad suyo, y Valjean aún vive y tiene una fábrica en Montreuil. Aunque si retomo este universo alguna vez, probablemente haría que se mudará a París para estar cerca de sus hijos. Cossette sigue siendo la princesa de papá, pero con otra perspectiva de lo que quiere en su vida, y me gusta creer que lo que pasaron durante su infancia fue otro incentivo para empujar a Enjolras al activismo, siendo como es comprometido con todo lo que hace. Por supuesto, no pude resistirme a la idea de que fueran mellizos sobre todo porque a) Apolo tiene una diosa melliza, Artemisa, que es mayor que él (Quíone, una hermosa mortal amante de Apolo es asesinada por Artemisa en un rapto de posesividad de la atención de su hermano) y b) Porque daba mucho juego para mostrar como los dos son tan sobreprotectores del otro que llegan a meterse en la vida amorosa de su hermano: Cossette amenazando a Grantaire y Enjolras ya organizando el casamiento con Éponine. En honor a la verdad, ni Enjolras ni yo somos muy fanáticos de Marius, pero lo importante es que todos sean felices, así que relación poliamorosa entre Éponine/Marius/Cossette. Como sea, Épossette será una buena influencia en él.  
> Si, caí en el cliche "Grantaire cree que Enjolras ya tiene pareja y por supuesto que ellos son perfectos y Grantaire nunca habría tenido una oportunidad" Me van a arrancar ese cliché de mis manos frías y muertas. Por otro lado, condice bastante bien con como es Grantaire descripto en el libro: sé cree nadie, que no merece nada y tiene a Enjolras en un pedestal. Tiene problemas con el alcohol y sospecho que (tanto en canon como en aus) pudo haber tenido con las drogas, pero es un gran artista (ilustrador, entre otras cosas, en este universo) y un amigo fiel. Y en el poco tiempo que tienen de conocerse, Enjolras lo ha empezado a notar. (Si, lo ha empezado a notar, sino Cossette no se estaría preocupando de amenazar a R) (Esto me recuerda, espero que las interacciones entre Enjolras y Cossette sean entendibles entre hermanos muy cercanos y no hayan quedado raras: soy hija única, hice lo mejor que pude)
> 
> Agradezco, mucho pero mucho, mucho, los kudos que me dejaron en mi historia anterior. Estoy tratando de aceptarlos con gracia, así que me voy a callar los chistes autodespreciativos propios de R.
> 
> Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
